Duke Nukem
Duke Nukem is a fictional character and action hero who has been the protagonist in his series of games under the same name. Duke is described as a hyper-masculine, egotistical, machismo-filled womanizer whose main goal was to kill the aliens that have invaded earth and kidnapped the planets women. Duke is not afraid to face any kind of alien that comes in his way. He is a confident, aggressive, and frequently politically incorrect muscle-man who, although not technically superhuman, can still achieve incredible physical feats of violence and conquest through sheer machismo and expertise with automatic weapons. In MUGEN, there is only one version of him made by TOPS. Gameplay Duke has quite a powerful arsonal of attacks both melee and weapon based. Most of his specials and supers are themed around special weapons from his games such as the shrinker. Two unique abilties that Duke has is amour and ammo for his pistol, the amour allowing him to resist attacks damage better but will eventually break after so much damage making Duke take full damage from attacks, also his pistol has limited ammo meaning he will have to reload the pistol after every clip. As for his AI, it is quite advance and makes great use of all of his moves making him very challanging. One thing that should be taken into account when challenging Duke is that when he consumes Steroids, it will make him faster as well as stronger allowing him to combo faster and deal massive amounts of damage if you let your gaurd down. 'Items' One of Duke's unique abilties is that he can consume or equip items durring the battle which are activated via the taunt button, these items include... Taunt This will simply peform one of Duke's Taunts MedKits MedKits will restores 250 hitpoints when consumed, you are given two of these at the start of every round. Steroids Steroids, when consumed, will cause Duke to flash in rage increasing his attack power and speed for a short period of time. You are given 1 of these per round. Jetpack The Jetpack will allow Duke to fly in the air until the jetpack runs out of fuel. As well as these abilities, Duke also has three unique palettes which effect his gameplay style, these palettes are... 'Zombie Mode' (Start + C) In Zombie Mode, you become more resistant to flinching when getting hit by opponents and every time you hit an opponent with a melee attack, you will recover bits of health. However, the downside to this mode is that you have degenerating Health, No Medkits, No Armor and you become more susceptible to damage. 'NuKUM Mode' (Start + Y) In NuKUM Mode, you are put into Duke Nukem's Hard Mode in which after the round finishes, if you have consumed any medkits, steroids, etc... they will not reset unlike in other palettes where they do reset. Other than that, he behaves exactly the same as the normal palettes. 'Gold Gun Mode (Start + Z)' In Gold Gun Mode, you enter Duke Nukem's Cheap Mode in which you gain the following things... *Increased Armor *1 Extra Med-Kit *Stronger Pistol *Double Shotgun Special *Higher Pipebomb limit *Higher Laser Tripmine limit *Jetpack has more fuel *Halo's needler *Doom's chainsaw *Chaingun Speical has no delay. *Unlimited Pistol Ammo 'Movelist' Key D = Down '' ''F = Right '' ''B = Left '' ''DB = Down-left '' ''DF = Down-right '' ''A/B = Punch '' ''X/Y = Kick Taunt = Use Item Z = Item Cycle C = Shoot Pistol 'Speical' Shotgun - D,F,x (jetpack also) '' '' Chaingun - D,F, (hold c) - (hold "c" for continuous fire (gun will overheat if held too long) Grenade Launcher (straight) - D,B,y (jetpack also) Grenade Launcher (diagonal) - D,B,x (jetpack also) Laser Tripmine - D,B,a Pipebomb toss(also in air) - D,F,a (jetpack also) Pipebomb Detonate - a+x (jetpack also) '' '' Needler - D,B,c (Goldgun mode only) Chainsaw - D,F,y (Goldgun mode only) '' '' 'Supers' Rocket Launcher (normal) - D,F,D,F,x (Requires 1000 powerbar) Rocket Launcher (heat seeking) - D,F,D,F,y (Requires 2000 powerbar) Shrinker - D,F,D,F,a (Requires 1000 powerbar) Freezer - D,F,D,F,b (Requires 1000 powerbar) Sniper Rifle - F,D,B,F,c (Requires 2000 powerbar) (press "c" to fire) Plasma Cannon - B,D,F,B,c (Requires between 1000 - 3000 powerbar) (hold "c" to charge (max charge depends on power) -release "c" to fire) Videos Video:Mugen - Duke Nukem vs. Biohazard Category:CharactersCategory:Video Game CharactersCategory:HeroesCategory:90's Characters Category:MICROSOFT